Saiyuki : The End Of The World
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: [FINISHED]A cross over with my Ragnarok online RFR read to find out and please review
1. Mark Of The Beginning

As I walk through the empty corridors,

Empty rooms,

Empty Chairs I realized,

Realized I was alone,

Alone in the world,

Alone all alone,

Everybody's gone,

Gone in a blink of an eye...

When will we see each other again?

When will those golden eyes stare back?

Those Red hair so cool where are they?

That cheery face...

And those guns...

Remember that poem? Hehehhehe…I decided to use that to begin this fic sorry if they are acting OCC but I did my best

Meet my characters:

Roan the Acolyte

Rean the Crusader

Ayui the thief

Magician A.K.A Maggie the Wizard

Hotaku the Wizard

They are all girls even if the name doesn't suggest it.

--------

Chapter 1. The beginning

"For all the time to lose my power why now!" Roan thought.

Rean had a little life left she's badly injured and now Roan couldn't do anything to help her.

As an acolyte it was her mission heal but now she had used up all her power, and Rean as a crusader should only be a defensive type and not offensive their life was just plain scrap at the moment after those demons started attacking the peaceful town of Prontera.

"Kuso…! this is my last resort…! GrandCross!" Rean used up that risky skill she has, it damages the enemy as well as herself.

------

"This is my chance to earn lots of gold!" Ayui thought, she's the most wanted thief in the town of morroc, morroc is the most popular place for thieves yet Ayui's skill had overpowered the others…

"Ayui is taking the chance to steal on my cart!" a merchant screamed.

"Too late loser…! Hahahhahahahhaa..!" Ayui laughed as she ransacked the poor merchant's cart.

"This Demon is so persistent!" Maggie said as she cast her spell.

"Yes so that's why we should get rid of them before they destroy our lovely town." Hotaku said.

"Your acting weird today you used to say Geffen is just a boring place."

"Well I guess…? But I changed my mind…"

"The demons have started attacking towns again." Hakkai said.

"Ch…"

"Sanzo I'm hungry!" Goku complained.

"Shut up Saru!" Sanzo shouted.

"No fair." Goku pouted.

"Goyjo you're awfully quiet today." Hakka said.

….No Reply….

"Hey Cockroach."

…No Reply…

"I wonder how Ayui is doing…?" Goyjo thought.

After Several hours of traveling...

"It seems that the town of Prontera had felt the demons rage." Hakkai said as he looked at the barren wasteland.

"Hey look there's somebody there!" Goku said as he pointed at the silhouettes.

Cough Cough "Damn it can't move…" Roan said behind her breath.

"Hey are you okay?" Goku said as he moved the rock which is giving Roan a hard time to breath.

"Yeah thank you…" Roan said as then she set her eyes on Sanzo.

"What are you looking at?" Sanzo said as he glared at Roan.

"I saw you before and that sutra…"

"You know him?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but those amethyst eyes…they look so familiar."

"Anyway my companion needs help!" Roan continued.

Hakkai took a look at Rean who badly injured herself; her green hair is all over her face she has lots of bruise and wounds.

"She's in a critical condition…" Hakkai thought.

"How is she…?" Roan asked.

"It all depends on her will power, but I closed the wounds already." Hakkai said with a slight smile to remove Roan's tension.

"It's all my fault I'm so weak…"

"Blaming yourself would never do anything good." Goyjo suddenly said.

Roan was combing her blonde hair her blue eyes looking intently Rean's battered body, when the door opened.

"Don't worry too much." Hakkai said.

"But you see as an acolyte I was supposed to help her but in the end she ended up like this because of my weakness."

"Moan…"

"Hey what's with that face Roan?" Rean asked her smile was as if she wasn't in bed at all.

"Rean your awake!" Roan said as she gave Rean a big hug.

"Careful with that hug."

"Oh Sorry."

"Who's he?" Rean asked.

"Oh that's Hakkai he was the one who attended to your wounds."

"Hi mister Hakkai I want to thank you for helping me." Rean said.

"No problem at all it was your will power that saved you."

So How Was the First Chappie!


	2. Introductory

Chapter 2.

After the demons Rampage the town of Morroc looks worse than ever even the thieves thought of the same things…their poor town.

"Sigh…the people here are so helpless…" Ayui thought as she sat in the chair looking at all the things she stole…

"Potions…Robe…knife…a shield…Sigh nothing, all of these are too cheap to sell I guess my luck's down today."

"Hey Master Ayui the demons nearing our hiding spot!" Ana said as she pointed towards the nearing youkais, her voice has this urgent tone

"Just kill them they're weak a Kobold is more powerful than them."

"Mistress please at least listen to me those youkais killed Luke and Dan!"

"What?"

------

"So that's what happened."

"Yup those demons started attacking and even the high priest and the monks couldn't do anything." Roan said as she was still looking at Sanzo full of curiosity. All Sanzo did was just give Roan an irritated death glare.

"Speaking of monks, it seems that our corrupt monk here found a fangirl." Goyjo said with a smirk.

"Want me to shoot you?" Sanzo finally said as he pointed the gun at Goyjo.

"Wait before I forget we still haven't introduced ourselves." Rean said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Roan Hereon."

"I'm Rean Regale."

"I'm Cho Hakkai."

"Son Goku."

"Sha Goyjo. And that's the corrupt monk Genjo Sanzo."

"What..? Genjo Sanzo?"

"Why what's wrong with Sanzo's name?"

"…Sanzo that's the name my father always mentions when the word demon and or monsters is mentioned."

"Wow it seems the title Sanzo's really popular when it comes to demons and monsters." Goku said.

"anyway I'm Hungry!"

"Yeah too bad the corrupt monk is rejecting all the fangirls…" Goyjo said sarcastically.

"Do badly want to die?" Sanzo said really pissed off.

"Shutting up."

"OOoops too late." Goku said as Sanzo shoots his gun toward Goyjo.

";"

"Uhmmm…excuse me mister Hakkai is it just normal for this guys to kill each other?" Rean asked with the what-are-they-doing look.

"Yes so don't worry too much about them." Hakkai said with a nice sweet smile.

Sanzo was still shooting at Goyjo when the door slammed open…

"Roan! Rean! I'm glad you're okay!" The Girl said.

"Asuka? I'm glad you're okay." Roan said at the Priestess.

"You we're assigned by the church's high priest to go to Morroc and save all the survivors!" Asuka continued.

"Can't you see Rean is in the process of healing?" Roan said with that determined look not to go.

"Roan stop I'm just fine do you think we won't do any mission if we stay here." Rean said with a confident smile.

"But are you sure it's okay to travel with your current condition with only a grand PecoPeco to accompany us?"

"Of course I've been doing worse stuff anyway." Rean said with a reassuring look.

"But—"

"You could come with us to be sure." Sanzo said. (Okay he forgot about his pride!)

"Sure that's appreciated!" Roan said as she skipped around Sanzo.

"Want to die badly?"

"No…you're so evil."

"Roan-chan don't push his patience you could die." Goyjo said while flirting with her.

"Yuck don't come near me you Horny Monster."

"Oh and you could be sure that Goyjo is a pervert." Goku said while complaining of his empty stomach.

"Damn… Luke…Dan…why you fuckin' bastards!" Ayui said as she looked at her guildmates dead…

"So we have a pretty lady here." One of the demons said mockingly.

Ayui just gave a death glare at the demon while secretly taking her Dagger with a ruby in the center.

"Oh and more pretty ladies inside!" Another Demon said while laughing.

"Ana tell the others to stay inside the fortress and tell them not to look outside."

"Mistress you couldn't take on the alone!"

"Trust me Ana, this bastards are going to hell."

"Hai!" Ana said with a haste.

"So lil' miss pretty is acting tough." The demon said while smiling like an idiot.

"You'll pay badly for killing Luke and Dan my comrades."

"Oh let's see then." The demon said as he started to attack with Ayui's agility she dodged all of them until the demons ran out of patience.

"Grrr…! So you wanna play rough missy! Son't blame me if you die!"

"Try me." Then All the demons all attacked at the same time that ayui couldn't even dodge any of them.

"Damn I didn't think they would be that mad…Ch…I have to…"

"Missy I told you you'll regret making me angry."

"What the fukin' hell?"

Ayui couldn't say anything as the demons swarmed at her she was trapped.

"I wanna eat that chiken!" Goku said as he looked back at Rean and Roan who are riding at a grand peco peco.

Sweat drop "Goku that isn't a chicken that's an Ermmm…a PecoPeco." Hakkai tried to explain.

Hakkai was trying to explain some stuff to Goku when Goyjo just jumped off the jeep and left everyone looking 0.o

"Darn how could I be so helpless?" Ayui thought as she looked at the demons attacking her straight she could dodge some but that isn't enough.

"So you we're bluffing all along huh missy? Hahahahahaha…!" Mock the Demon leader.

"Loki…help me…" Ayui thought as she closed her eyes thinking she's going to die like Dan and Luke. When suddenly… chains went slashing some of the demons on the back.

"Ayui it seems you've gotten weaker since I was gone." Goyjo said as he lighted his cigarette.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about me." Goyjo said looking like how-could-you look

"Goyjo is that you!"

"Of course it's me who else is as handsome as me to look like me?"


	3. A Normal Day

Authors Note: Okay so I have not been disclaiming anything on chapter 1 and 2 well now I'm doing it hehe…! Ragnarok ain't mine and Saiyuki is not mine as well! Sorry for wrong spelling Grammar and sorry if the character is acting OCC please Read and Review…!

"Seriously?"

"Why do you think somebody wi-"

"Goyjo!" Ayui just suddenly jumped on Goyjo to give him a hug.

"Hey! Hey!" Blushes

"I thought I was going to die!"

"Heh so I was right you're helpless without me!"

"What do you mean helpless!" Ayui said as he held on Goyjo more tightly than ever and was pouting like a kid.

"Hey I didn't know somebody would embrace a kappa?" Goku said as he look at Goyjo like he saw a monster.

"You're so green-minded you monkey!" Ayui said as he glared at Goku

Hakkai just smiled and Sanzo just sat at the jeep reading the newspaper…

"Anyway is it necessary to wear this clothes?" Goku complained.

"Of course you're in a dessert bakasaru!" Goyjo said still blushing because Ayui hasn't let go of him.

"Goyjo I bet you still hit on other women!" Ayui said as she held on even tighter at Goyjo.

"Hey ack! Can't breath!"

Ayui let go of Goyjo and walked towards their hide-out she still hasn't recovered from the death of two of her group.

"Hey I didn't mean it that way Ayui!" Goyjo said as he ran towards Ayui.

"It's not that… remember Luke and Dan?"

"Of course they are one of the people who helps you to lead the other thieves in your group." Goyjo said.

"They died…" Ayu said as she pointed towards the corpse of Luke and Dan, then she moved ahead and talked to Ana.

"Master…"

"I'm fine Ana… now that Luke and Dan are gone I want you guys to bury him and not me I would feel more guilt if I bury them…"

"Master it's not your fault."

"And Ana from now on you lead the other thieves."

"What-"

"I would be gone for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"See those people…" Ayui said as she pointed towards the bickering Goyjo and Goku.

"But those are crazy they might harass you or something."

"Ana this is the only way to forget about guilt okay?" Ayui finally said then she went in and packed some of the things she really needed like Potions and weapons.

"Okay people I'm going with my lovely Goyjo!"

"Wha-What!" Goyjo stammered.

"I can't believe Goyjo is running away from a girl." Hakkai said smiling cheerfully

"Ch…I can't belive this I'm enough with two noisy people and now this annoying girl."

"Oh and I see you have a crusader and an Acolyte with you." Ayui said as she waved at Roan and Rean.

"Hi I'm Roan Hereon."

"Rean Regale."

"Ayui Momonary here!"

"And obviously you know us." Goyjo said with a sweat drop on his head.


	4. Tugging Existence

Chapter 4.

Authors Note:

Okay so how's the first three chappies hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Ragnarok is owned by Lee Myung Jing and Saiyuki is owned by Kazuya Minekura!

"Wait Ayui Right? Is there any remaining survivor here in Morroc?" Rean asked.

"I'm not sure about this part of Morroc but the main city of Morroc has some tough assassins to kill the demons.

"I see… so how do we get there?"

"We have to pass through Alberta to go around because the straight path to Morroc's capital is an idiot's way the demons have been in our spot so they must be staying there." Ayui said.

"Good it means we could stick with these guys longer." Roan thought as she eavesdropped

"Kappa will you stop taking up the space!" Goku said as he tries to shoo away Goyjo.

"Stop bothering my dear Goyjo you Saru!" Ayui snapped as she pouted at Goku.

Hakkai is just smiling as he drove…

"We'll the three of you shut up!" Sanzo said as he tried to shoot Goku, Goyjo and Ayui.

"They seem to have a nice time in there." Roan said sarcastically.

"Hehehehe…stop being Ironic I pity that girl Ayui." Rean said with a sweat drop.

The journey went just "fine." Sanzo-ikkou and the others arrived at the next town safe and sound.

"Welcome to our town the town where you could buy almost everything cheap! The town of Alberta!" A vendor was shouting.

"Goyjo, could you please treat me to dinner?" Ayui asked seductively.

"Sanzo I'm hungry!" Goku complained.

"Shut up!" Sanzo replied.

"I'm just going to buy supplies." Hakkai said.

"I'm coming with you!" Goku said.

"Could you buy me cigarette?" Sanzo said throwing his golden card.

"Sure."

"I'm going with him." Rean said.

"I think I'll be staying here then could you please just buy me some chips?" Roan said handing over some money to Rean.

"Ayui…!" Goyjo stammered.

"Whatever." Ayui said as she dragged Goyjo in a nearby restaurant.

"It will be my treat then." Ayui said.

"Are you always left on your own?" Roan asked Sanzo.

"None of your business."

Roan's blue eyes looked at Sanzo then looked away…

After 10 minutes.

"Haaaaaaalllllllpppppppp…!" A merchant shouted.

"Monsters and Demons are attacking!" A Town Guard screamed as a swarm of monsters attacked him.

Ayui's purple hair moved swiftly with the wind as she jumped of her seat and dragged Goyjo with her, her swift reflexes works well after she had eaten those meats.

"Hey! What the bloody hell! I thought this is a peaceful place?"

"Who the heck knows what's with this monsters monstrosity!" Ayui said as she jumped towards the exit her brown eagle eyes glued at Goyjo who was trying to keep pace with her.

"Damn their blocking the exit we have to fight them!" Goyjo said as he got his weapon.

"Mister Hakkai…it seems the demons have reached this place as well."

"Don't worry much." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Oi Hakkai I'm Hungry!" Goku whined."

"Why don't you eat the demons!" A stranger said.

"...Arggggggggghhhhhhh…" Then the stranger was gone he was reap apart by the monsters

"Lets' just kill them already! To get this over with!" Goku said as he took out his weapon and started bashing the demons.

"Holy cross!" Rean said as she took out her weapon.

"Hakkai focused his energy then swiftly attacked the demons."

Our heroes have defeated the demons after sometime, and is now resting in an inn …

"Hakkai I'm hungry!"

"Hai, Hai the food will be served soon."

"Ayui aren't you a bit too young to be flirting with that Goyjo?" Rean asked politely.

"He's 22 and I'm 14."

"Aren't you going to make people think he's a pedophile?"

"He's just like a brother to me I'm just doing that so he wouldn't feel so you know alone…"

"I don't think he feels alone."

"But I do…" Ayui murmured as she looked at her silver necklace with a butterfly pendant.

"He gave me these when we first met and saw me I was just sitting around…"

Flash Back:

It was a nice boring day…the day my whole family died, the day when the demons and monsters started attacking, I was left all alone I was the only survivor there was barely anybody in our town who survived… I was alone, then there he was… he offered his hand to me and consoled me… then he gave me this necklace before he left for his journey.

"Oi kid…" Goyjo called out.

"Huh?" Ayui asked confused.

"What are you doing there? Let's go?" Goyjo asked.

"Wait I don't even know--!"

"Watch out!" Goyjo suddenly jumped to push Ayui out of the way…

"Thanks…"

"Now let's go."

"Sure I still have a debt to pay you."

-End Of Flash Back-

"I see… so that guy isn't all flirty and perverted at all."

"At times yes he could be the perverted kind but not always there's always a time to be serious,"

Rean just nodded as she looked at Goyjo's way fighting with Goku when Sanzo just shoot his gun and almost hit Goyjo and Goku…

Authors note:

Okay so you might think I'm centering on Ayui and Goyjo just wait a bit I'm trying to balance the characters…

"Dinners ready." Hakkai announced.

"Yay food!"

"OI cockroach that's mine."

"Is your name written on it?"

"Stop calling Goyjo cockroach!"

Sanzo had a vein throbbing…

"hehehhe…" Hakkai just smiled…

Rean just sat beside Hakkai and ate silently, Roan was a sit away from Sanzo, she really wanted to talk but Sanzo just wouldn't open up…Ayui as usual was fighting the monkey and siding with Goyjo.

"No fair! Two against one!" Goku protested.

"Well your lucks nowhere to be found." Ayui teased.

"Yup…! now give that to me!" Goyjo follwed.

They where eating dinner happily when the door shut open…

"Are you travelers?" A voice said.

"Wait who are you?"

"I have no time to explain…please listen at this moment Alberta is under the monster's and demon's control screaming names…"

"Names?"

"The names of Sha Goyjo, Cho Hakkai, Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo."

"Wait isn't it that those are our names…?" Hakkai silently thought.

"Please if you know who they are please surrender them to the demons!"

"What! Is this guy nuts..?" Ayui thought.

"What if we are those?" Sanzo said.

"If you are those people my advise is…" A solemn pause then…the man started mutating.

"I advise you to give us the sutra…!" The fully mutated demon said.

"Dream on!" Goku said as he took out his weapon.


	5. Hotaku's Wizardy

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and Ragnarok ain't mine but well you know who my characters are so don't ask questions.

"Maggie!" Hotaku said as she kneeled down to catch her friend.

"Hotaku…don't worry I'll be with you…" Maggie said as her eyes get heavy her heart beat slowing down.

"No don't leave me yet!" Hotaku screamed her pinkish-red hair flying with the wind.

The attack got worst in Geffen even the great wizards couldn't hold their position, and Maggie she blocked a demons attack on Hotaku.

"Demons…you'll pay…" Hotaku murmured in grief her hands held Maggie's light yellow hair, blood all over her hands.

"That's fast." Roan said as she saw how the saiyuki guys kill the demons.

"Well…Roan we should be going." Rean said as she jumped up into her grand peco.

"So soon?" Roan said in disbelief.

"Well…the church remember?"

"Yeah…well bye guys." Roan said as she hopped into the peco.

"See you again after our mission we do wish to journey with you, we don't want to give you a hard time since we are heading east and you're heading west." Rean said as she bid goodbye.

"It feels weird that there is no more gigantic chicken following us." Goku said looking at the back.

"Hehehe…" The normal Hakkai driving.

"Goyjo-kun…" Ayui started.

"What?" Goyjo asked.

"Nothing." Ayui said.

"You're weird today." Goyjo muttered but Ayui didn't hear.

"Rean why did we have to go?"

"Because we still have a mission."

"Well…okay." Roan said disappointed.

The dessert was vast lot's of Hodes are crawling around Golems are just standing there.

"We are getting near." Rean announced.

"Yeah it seems so let's do this real quick so we could catch up with them."

"Aha…"

"Look travelers." A thief pointed out.

"What could they possibly want?" An assassin said as she took her stance.

"Hey are these all the survivors?" Roan asked in disbelief.

"I guess 5 thieves 13 assassins 2 archers…nothing more?"

"Most of us pondered inside morroc ruins and there we met Osiris." The wounded archer said.

"Roan do your job we'll have to take them back with us." Rean said as she examined the place.

"Okay…Heal…!"

"The place seems to be normal but is it?" Rean thought.

"I'm done." Roan said panting her SP diminished.

"Okay good job… people listen up we need to bring you to Prontera the attack there is over and is once again a safe place, we need your cooperation." Rean announced in her calmest tone.

"And why should we trust you?" an assassin said.

"Because you should."

"Before the attack travelers passed by here then monsters started appearing." A thief said.

"Yeah what if those travelers and you are one then we would be in more trouble."

"They're hard to convince.' Roan murmured to Rean.

"That means we have to stay here longer until they trust us." Rean replied.

"Then we have to stay here longer?"

"Aha."

"Aww…"

"Don't worry the Gods are with us."

"Yeah whatever." Roan said with a heavy heart she wanted to catch up with Sanzo and the others.

Hotaku glared at the demons in the center was a Wanderer at its left is an Evil Druid at it's right is a Baphomet the rest are ghouls, and zombies.

"Hotaku fallback now!" The Troop Leader Screamed.

"A Wanderer, Baphomet and an Evil Druid the rest are crap…I could handle this…" Hotaku murmured as she cast Lord of Vermillion.

"Oh no she lost it!" Amaya told the Yuzura, the troop leader.

"But could she handle those monsters alone?" Yuzura replied.

"I don't think so." Amaya gasp the monsters aren't dying with all the casting Hotaku is doing.

"We should help her!" Amaya continued in panic.

"Storm gust!" Yuzura cast.

"Meteor Storm!" Amaya followed.

"What are you doing? Fall back I could handle this!" Hotaku screamed.

"Don't be an idiot!" Amaya panted as she cast more.

"We are one group we should help each other." Yuzura continued.

"You are the idiots! You will kill yourselves!"

"Look Maggie died saving you and I don't think she'll be happy when you die as well!" a Sage said appearing out of nowhere.

"Kanna! What are you doing here?" Hotaku said as she dodge a zombie and put Maggie's body beside an oak tree.

"To save you of course!" Kanna said as she cast.

"Lord of Vermillion!"

"Meteor Storm!"

"Storm Gust!"

"Heavens Drive!"

Hotaku, Amaya, Yuzura and Kanna cast…the evil druid and the wanderer has died already only the baphomet is left and some Zombies.

"Frost Diver!" Yuzura Cast.

"Jupitel Thunder!" Hotaku follwed.

"Earth Spikes!" Amaya followed.

By this time the Baphomet is casting a spell but the 3 wizards couldn't stop casting.

"Dispell!" Kanna cast then the Baphomet's cast stopped.

"You managed to defeat those monsters with only 4 member…" The high Wizard said not believing.

"We we're five…" Hotaku said looking down the ground.

"five?" the High Wizard asked.

"Maggie De Vouch" Yuzura said.

"She died." Amaya followed.

"Yes." Kanna said behind her breath.

"Dismissed."

&

"Hotaku where are you going?" Kanna asked.

"I don't consider myself a wizard anymore." Hotaku replied.

"Where are you going? And why?" Amaya asked

"To the west. I've read a book secretly at the high wizards library it said that the monsters and demons rampage was caused by a so called minus wave created by the revival of some demon lord I'm going there and avenge Maggie."

"Alone?" Yuzura asked.

"Yeah alone." Hotaku replied.

Authors note: Hmmm…hope you like this chapter sorry if Saiyuki boys almost didn't appear hehehehe…Running out of ideas here so Read and Review please I'm taking suggestions….again Read and Review please.


	6. Ayui's Death

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki ain't mine…so why in some chaps there are no disclaimer? Because it's quite obvious Saiyuki and Ragnarok are not mine so I don't need to keep on repeating myself …

Me: Thx to all who reviewed you know who you are and you inspired me!

Goku: Moon What about you give me those dumplings?"

Me: Sure here.

Goyjo: what about me?

Me: Shut up perverted pedophile!

"Rean: I told you they'll think his a pedophile.

Ayui: Sorry Goyjo!

* * *

**Chapter 6 Alone**

**"Life can be so tough you must be strong…"**

What does being alone mean…not being with anybody? I don't think so…It might look that way but being alone has a different meaning…something deep and when you try to dive for it you will just die…

"Sanzo I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

Sanzo had a vein throbbing, but he didn't move Hakkai was smiling as he drove Goyjo didn't budge when Goku said he was hungry Ayui isn't flirting with Goyjo, everybody was different it seems that the world turned upside down.

"Don't worry Goku we are nearing the next town…" Hakkai said

"Hey look something or someone's lying on the sand!" Ayui pointed out.

Hakkai stopped jeep and went down to check, the figure released a small moan…The figures pinkish-red hair was white because of the sand particles…

Hotaku woke up feeling something soft on her back she has a cold compress on her forehead and somewhat she couldn't move.

"Your awake…" Hakkai said as he closed the door.

"Who are you?"

"Cho Hakkai" my friend found you lying down in the dessert.

"Well thanks I should get going now." Hotaku said as she tried to stand up but she only moved an inch and then fell back down.

"You have a traumatic fever you will have to rest for a week or so where are you going?" Hakkai asked calmly.

"To the west." Hotaku said flatly.

"So we're heading the same destination," Hakkai said laughing softly then continued… "What a coincident…"

"Yeah…" Hotaku said looking at the ceiling.

"Well rest now dinner's going to be served soon.

No reply

Then Hakkai went out.

"Maggie…where are you now I thought you'll always be with me?" Hotaku thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hotaku pushed forward no matter what." A familiar voice said.

"Maggie?"

"Yes I will not be physically there but I will always be with you in your heart."

"Why do you have to leave me all alone…?"

"Your not alone that group who helped you shall be my soul's container."

"Wait!"

"Well I'll be going now." Maggie said as she smiled and slowly faded away.

"Uhnn…"

"Here is the soup." Hakkai said.

"Sorry to bother you…" Hotaku suddenly said.

"Something seems to be bothering you."

"Nothing really, nothing at all." Hotaku said as she sat up it's been 3 days but her body still isn't fully recovered. (A/n Duh Hakkai said a week or so!)

She took the bowl and slowly ate…

"I didn't realize you're a good cook." Hotaku said.

"Why thank you."

Sanzo and Goku went to town to check if there's anything to buy Hakkai can't do that right now since he's taking care of Hotaku…Goyjo and Ayui are in a garden because Ayui dragged Goyjo again…

"Sanzo Buy me some pork buns!"

"Urusai Saru!" (Shut up monkey)

"Ayui I know you have a problem what is it?"

"Goyjo…you know I love you…right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well…bokuwa…bokuwa…"

"Come on."

"What if I say…"

"Say what?"

"That…I'm…I'm…a…."

Goyjo just nodded signaling Ayui to continue.

"I'm a youkai…."

"What?"

"I wear a limiter…"

"Hey what are you saying? and why are you saying this?"

"Remember the day you found me…? I was bathed by a demon's blood…"

"Why are you saying this to me?" Goyjo said pleading.

"I feel the limiter won't last long anymore…"

"What?"

"I feel that soon the minus waves are going to affect me as well…"

"Don't say that!"

"Please if I get affected would you be the one to kill me?"

"Hey don't start with me."

Ayui's eyes are filling with tears as she jumped to embrace Goyjo…

"Goyjo I wanted to tell you because I trust you…and I don't want to live alone again…ever…"

"You we're never alone!"

"If we parted of course I'm alone again…Remember in morroc I wasn't able to fight the Youkai's? you know why?"

"Why!"

"I feel if a drop of a youkai's blood is to be on me my limiter will break."

"But you must use your will power."

"And I think…" Ayui let go of Goyjo and took a step backward…

"I think it's happening now…" Ayui said as she took out her knife and pointed it in her heart…

"No don't!"

"As we near west…I'll be a demon…and I don't want to lose myself with you…"

"But at least you're not alone!"

"What does being alone mean to you…?" Ayui said as she struck her heart deeply slowly she is falling down on the ground…the necklace with butterfly pendant removed and dropped with her…

"Noooo…! Ayui!" Goyjo said as he quickly picked her up.

"Goyjo…life…can…be so tough…you must be strong…I'm sorry I wasn't strong…" Ayui said as she coughs out blood.

"Just remember…when you see a flower I would be seeing it with you…I will be a butter fly that would bring joy to you…" Ayui said as she closed her eyes… "Brother…"


	7. Illusion brought by Love

A/N okay so this is chap 7 sorry OOC for characters and spelling and grammar and whatsoever, and again the disclaimer…

OOC means out of character for newbie readers…

On a small Island one day… The Saiyuki guys are hanged on a coconut tree thanks to me! Well, actually my sharks are just hungry and begged me for food, since they debt me for me being so nice to them I have to be mean at times too!… Ha-Hum starts humming…

**Gojyo:** "You're the most beautiful girl in the whole multiverse. The sexiest, coolest, you're every man's dream!"

**Moonlight:** "Kai, did you hear something?"

**Butler:** "No madam, I did not"

**Goku:** "Please, please, please, get us down from here"

**Moonlight:** "Ho-hum. I'm going to take a nap. Watch them"

And as more and more sharks circled around Sanzo-ikkou, their mouths open, ready to catch their prey, Goku got terrified.

**Goku:** "I can't hold it much longer. I have to pee"

**Gojyo:** "No. Not here. Hold it until we get down"

**Hakkai:** "Goku, think of happy thoughts. Divert your mind"

**Goku:** "I CAN'T!" whooosssshhhhh

Since they were tied up, upside-down, all of them got showered with Goku's pee.

**Sanzo:** "BAKASAARRUUU!"

**Moonlight:** Reviews please! Thanks! .

**Moonlight:** rides on one of the sharks to check on Sanzo-ikkou "How's it hangin? I believe you've met my friends. gestures to the sharks By the way this is Asha, Kitana, Sandy and Kareen. The others are their friends. Sandy said that Gojyo looked cute but would look better inside her belly"

**Gojyo:** "Sanzo. Just say you're sorry"

**Sanzo:** " 'ch" 

**Hakkai:** "C'mon Sanzo. We're starting to smell"

**Sanzo:** You guys owe me, big time "I'm sorry"

**Moonlight:** "What's that? I'm ugly?"

**Sanzo:** "I'M SORRY! Now would you please get us down"

**Moonlight:** "Only if all of you promise to obey me, no whinings"

**Sanzo-ikkou:** "WE WILL! WE WILL!"

**Moonlight:** smiles "Now that wasn't so hard" cuts ropes

**Gojyo:** "No! Wait! AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sanzo-ikkou fell into the water as awaiting sharks pounced on them. Sandy got a bite on Gojyo's pants before the four swam like mad away from the sharks.

Chapter 7. The Journey to the West.

Goyjo woke up sweating buckets…"Was that a dream?" he thought as he looked and saw Ayui right next to him peacefully sleeping. (a/N: no dirty thoughts? Weird….for a pervy…so in other words his OOC)

"Hey Goyjo-kun…what's the matter?" Ayui asked.

"Nothing…"

"Come with me to a far away place…" Ayui murmured.

"Okay…" Goyjo said as he grabbed Ayui's cold hands.

"Goyjo hey wake up!" Goku snagged Goyjo's clothes. "Sanzo he won't wake up!"

"What do you expect me to do shoot him?" Sanzo said.

"Hey Kappa wake up!"

"Wait let me handle this." Hakkai proposed as he centered his chi.

"That's not going to work." Hotaku said.

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked trying to stay calm.

"His girlfriend just died didn't she? So it would be his decision weather to come back here…" Hotaku said as she took out something from her pocket.

"But can't we communicate with him?" Goku said panicking.

"I'm a Wizard not a Shaman…why don't you ask the monk." Hotaku replied coldly.

"What?" Hakkai asked.

"The monk might help him."

"How!" Goku asked.

"The fan or maybe the gunshot." Hotaku replied.

"How did she know about that she just knew us this morning?" Hakkai thought.

Sanzo had bulging veins…

" I'm not doing you guys a favor." Sanzo said.

"Goku try to annoy Sanzo." Hakkai said in a serious tone (A/n: for once his serious.)

"Bu…But…Sanzo I'm hungry plsplsplsplsplsplspls...! buy me pork buns!"

"CH…" Sanzo then took a shot and missed Goku an ince away.

"Where are we?" Goyjo asked.

"Somewhere we would be happy."

"Did you here the gunshot?" Goyjo asked.

"Ignore that."

"That sounds like Sanzo's gun."

"I said ignore it!" Ayui snapped in a low growling voice."

"You think you really tricked me now do you?" Goyjo said as he smirked and got his weapon and pointed it at the Demon.

"I'll return!" Replied the demon as he disappeared.

"Mmm…"

"Hey he's waking up!" Goku shouted as he pointed at Goyjo.

"Hey monkey." Goyjo said as he stood up.

"I think I should be going." Hotaku said as she went out. "And thanks." She said.

"Wait! Why don't you come with us?" Hakkai said as he invited Hotaku.

"I don't want to be a burden.

"You're a wizard you will not be a burden."

It sounded convincing so Hotaku took the offer…

((Journey To The West))

Authors note… Hello Minna-San! I seriously need criticism to get ideas this fic is going nowhere so uhmm…please?


	8. Trust Me

Moonlight: Hey Minna! I know my Fic is Boring sorry for that…sob I was never a good writer! Nooooooooo! If you have ideas on how to improve this thing please state it in you reviews! Thx!

Sanzo: Ch…Urusai!

Goku: Sanzo I'm hungry!

Goyjo: Urusai BakaSaru!

Hakkai: How peaceful it is today…

Moonlight: Sorry Sanzo-ikkou for tying you in a tree last time.

Sanzo: Too late Bang

Goyjo: The Saru's pee stinks…

"I think I should be going." Hotaku said as she went out. "And thanks." She said.

"Wait! Why don't you come with us?" Hakkai said as he invited Hotaku.

"I don't want to be a burden.

"You're a wizard you will not be a burden."

It sounded convincing so Hotaku took the offer…

The Story So Far…

Well…Ayui died, Maggie died…Roan and Rean are at Morroc Sanzo ikkou are continuing their journey with new Company Hotaku!

Chapter 8

Hotaku silently closed her eyes as they passed through the barren dessert toward a certain "lab" where the revival thingie was done…she noticed this group knows a lot about her goals of revenge…

It was usual…the Saru and Kappa are fighting but it seems that the Kappa isn't much apprehensive as before, you could see it in his face his still pained…more sad past for him…he tries so hard to forget that his mother had hated him so much and that he made his brother kill her to be able to protect him…

As usual Sanzo is just plain annoyed…and Hakkai…yeah you know him…Smile…

The journey this time became harsher as they enter rocky roads and that they would have to walk to be able to arrive at the next town… Hotaku opened a certain book from her small bag…inside there was a map. Hotaku borrowed the other map from Hakkai…it was almost the same except that her map had more buildings around the current spot where they are now…

"Whoever gets out of this forest gets to have anything he wants!" Goku ranted, then started running.

"Oi Saru I won't lose to you!"

"Ch…" Sanzo stated (Is that a statement?") As he walked with a budging veins appearing.

"Are you not going with them?" Hotaku sternly stated as she returned the map to Hakkai.

"How about you?"

"I'll be fine…"

Hakkai gave Hotaku a weird look but still smiling (;)

Hotaku picked up a rock with a weird carvings, Hakkai followed Sanzo and the others she was left alone…she deciphered the writings and made out a sentence with no sense… "I-----appear-----7---stones" Some of the letters are erased. She quickly packed her stuffs and followed the others.

I appear 7 stones



A/N: I hope this appears like how it was supposed to look like…

"I won I WoN!" Goku jumped around triumphantly.

"Shut up Saru!"

"Sanzo buy me 105 porkbuns! Goyjo! Massage Me! Hakkai since your nice to me do nothing!" Goku started. Hotaku looked at them are this really the guys who would help her avenge?

"Roan! Run to Sanzo-ikkou!" Rean demanded. The Osiris really did exist…they couldn't defeat it alone.

"Demo…!" Roan tried to stop her friend from commiting suicide.

"Just do it trust me!"

" Rean-san!"

"Roan don't fail the mission!"

"But they won't listen to me!"

Rean shot a glare at the remaining survivors… "Shit…"

"See!"

Rean was wounded she isn't fast enough to conquer the Osiris… "Kuso…You don't want to die do you?" Rean yelled as she fell off her grand peco… "Trust us!" The survivors including an assassin named Sameru who was suppose to be the leader nodded and looked at Roan, Roan desperately looked at the wounded Roan healed her for probably the last time and took off…after they we're gone Rean smiled a bit and took hold of the forbidden sword…

Moonlight: Well I probably suck hard…please review and help the poor authoress have some idea and I probably have too much characters well they are minor characters…Sorry Again…

Hugs And Kisses,

Moonlightgirl11


	9. Forest's Descent

Chapter 9

Authors Note…I still don't get any reviews! I'm really gonna end up being a janitor TT Well Please review…

Goku: Well it seems that my pee really infected Sanzo's mind that he shot our poor authoress…well it's her fault for making me piss! But she left me a note she said I read it…hmm…here goes…She…do…do…no…not…ow…ow…own…

Goyjo: Stop Giving the readers a hard time! Let me read it! Th…Th..th…th…at…ah…att..ahhu…r….shit

Hakkai: Here let me read it for you sorry people here let me read it…the author doesn't own Saiyuki and or Ragnarok and Sanzo and Goyjo pairing is Hot…what was that? And Hakkai Goku pairing is stupid…What!

-Bang-

In the hospital…

Moonlight: It's so nice to have company…

Hakkai: What was that for?

Moonlight: I read a yaoi fic and just stated that!

Hakkai: Your so mean…Smile, Smile

Moonlight: Why don't you state that not smiling? TT Well sorry for the delay my dear readers…here is the real beginning please review ;

o+o

Rean was wounded she isn't fast enough to conquer the Osiris… "Kuso…You don't want to die do you?" Rean yelled as she fell off her grand peco… "Trust us!" The survivors including an assassin named Sameru who was suppose to be the leader nodded and looked at Roan, Roan desperately looked at the wounded Roan healed her for probably the last time and took off…after they we're gone Rean smiled a bit and took hold of the forbidden sword…

"Osiris…" Roan panted as they traveled to prontera by foot

"Why did you leave the Crusader?" Sameru asked.

"Because I trust her."

"What's your level?" He asked

"48 only…I am weak…"

"But you would be helpful there are aggressive monsters in the safest path we're heading."

"But…"

"We trust you so we wish you trust us as well."

"Ok…why don't we form a party?"

Roan's team had to travel by foot…they will have to travel through the underground then up again they appeared in a place with sandmen… "they're the aggressive monsters…after we passed through this will enter the prontera grounds…" Sameru said.

"Ok." Roan replied with a nod.

A party with 21 members… 5 thieves 13 assassins 2 archers and an acolyte…at first they tried to avoid as many sandman but it dawned on them few inches from the portal the sandmen appeared…

"Don't worry we can do this…" Roan thought to herself…she lacked confidence that was obvious…she couldn't even gather enough courage to talk to Sanzo…

The assassins attacked first for they we're good at dodging and sneaking their ways…the thieves followed suit and the archers took the chance to attack at a long range…Roan just stood at everybody's back…nobody seemed to need any healing…she's so weak…

"I feel so pathetic…at first…I thought I could revert my self to being a useful partner…but…how is she?"

"Urk…" Rean spat off blood

She started using auto guard…but no it was useless…apart from agility he has strength too, a great one…

"I have no more SP…now I have to bear with my own strength…my own willpower" She thought as she narrowed her eyes…her helm was cracked…her sunglasses crashed…her forehead and lips gashed…with every ounce of her personal strength she attempted a suicidal attack…that sword would engulf her away in darkness anyway…

"Kyrie Elson! Heal!" A voice as soft with the wind ordered…

"WHAT?" A very weak and weary Rean asked…as her delicate body was still in one piece after her attempt.

"Hold your ground!." The voice said as she threw a grape juice at her."

"What?"

"Use that and then use grand cross…I'll be here for support…"

Rean wasn't able to register exactly what she said but she used her instinct after hearing grand cross…

"Grand Cross!"

"Heal!"

"Another one!" She commanded

"Grand Cross."

She took out her blue gem… "Magnus Exscorsimus!"

"Can you do just one more round?"

"I think I could do 3 more!" She replied hastily trying to shake Osiris off her back."

"Ok!"

"Lex Divina! Lex Aterna! Decrease Agility!" She cast toward Osiris

"Blessing Agility up!"Then turned to the tired Crusader

"NOW!"

"Grand Cross!"

"Heal!"

"GC!"

"Heal!"

"Heal!"

"GC!"

"Heal!"

"Heal!"

"GC!"

"Heal!"

After an oh so many GrandCross and Heal…the TWO of them successfully finished Osiris.

"Hey you okay?" REan was the fist one to break the eerie silence.

"Heck Yeah…"

"Who are you?"

"Shinjiteru…Shin for short…"

"Strange name… Rean Regale your family name?"

"I don't have one."

"huh?"

"So shall we get out of this damp and mummy smelling place?"

"Oh yeah sure."


	10. A Priestess A Princess

Chapter 10…

Well people I've noticed I've been using too much Japanese words and I would like to live you a vocabulary bank…well…I know you know them but you know for the sake of formality…

**Hime**- Princess…I just used that in this Chappie

**Youkai**- Demon

**Hai**- yes

**Kuso**- Damn

**Baka**- Stupid, Idiot, Jerk, fool

**Saru**- Monkey

**Ikkou**- Group, Party

**Kappa**- Probably pervert? But isn't that Hentai? Sorry I don't know what this mean…;;

**Urusai-** Shut UP

**San/Chan/Kun**- Used for somebody close to you, but take note sometimes not calling them san or chan or kun means they are really, really close…well depends on the occasion situation…

Please tell me if I've used a Japanese word I didn't out on that bank…oh well enjoy review please…oh wait where are my servants…Sanzo-ikkou! Where are you come out before I get mad!

**Goyjo**: Present

**Moonlight**: So where are the others except for Hakkai who's in the hospital?

**Goyjo**: Ermmm…Eh…

**Moonlight**: Spit it out or do you want me to make you sharks food?

**Goyjo**: Well…No wait you can't do that do you want Sanzo to shoot you?

**Moonlight**: I can't Die…

**Goyjo**: Sweat Drop They…They are makin' out?

**Moonlight**: What? I hate Sanzo-Goku pairing Charge!

_**In the Hospital…**_

**Hakkai**: Ehehehehehehe…she left me another note…the author doesn't own anything and I'm going to die in 3 seconds…1…2…3…What does that mean?

Suddenly A shot is heard…

**Moonlight:** ehhehehe…Reviews please…Oh wait…the truth is I hate Yaoi…hheheheh just having fun playing around with the cute bishies sorry to Yaoi loverz…Oh and…I don't know the codes X.X Well again Review please I'm dead.

Oh wait and the last Chap remember GC ? It means Grandcross! Just Too lazy to type it --

Strange personality each of them have…there's this strange monkey, a pervert and womanizer, a hot headed blonde, and a never ending smile guy… that was all the Hotaku saw while traveling with Sanzo Ikkou now the went to a stop they ended up back at prontera where they all Begun this Journey… She know she knew their sad memories…She knew each and everything she seems to have known them since birth…and now she pity him…the taboo…she opened her book and started reading chapters by chapter she started reading the forbidden book…then she saw it…a skill not every priestess have…well…not in my fic anyway…resurrection…not only wasn't she interested in reading this book because of Maggie's death…but everybody else deaths because of this Youkais… she started turning the pages…it uses strange language…she doesn't seem to understand every word but she does understand that she got to find this priestess…

"You're here? Where's Rean and Roan?" Asuka said

"Went to do the mission this church gave them." Goyjo replied with disgust at Goku who was eating the bread at the table.

"No that's the Holy Eucharist!" Asuka quickly ran and snatched the bread Goku was eating.

"What's that Holy What?" Goku suddenly said.

"Your Not Christians…you don't deserve to know." Asuka replied.

A/N: Isn't that Descrimination? Looks at Readers Ehehehhe Sorry…

"Sorry for our disrespect miss Asuka." Replied Hakkai.

"Since you we're asking where Roan and Rean I suppose they haven't return." Sanzo said…the longest statement he had ever said except for shut up.

"Yeah so what do you want?"

A/N: What do you want! Haven't you got any manners! Looks at Furious readers Eheheheh Sorry kinda reminded me of our script for our English play "Wanted a Chaperon." Hehehhehe….I shouldn't be blabbering!

"Could we visit the library?" Sanzo asked.

"Yeah Sure." Replied as she took off.

"How Rude for a pretty lady." Goyjo said.

"We should understand after the recent attack they've been trying hard to retain they're reputation as Midgard's main city." Hakkai replied.

They entered the library and Scanned for books about the revival thing…Hotaku took the liberty to find a similar book to her surprise it's the same replica!

"What the—" She sat down beside Goyjo not scared of his perverted thought.

"Hey thank…" Goyjo started a conversation

"For what?" Hotaku cut in.

"Could you read mind or something?"

"No but what are you thanking me for?"

"For at least caring…"

"Caring! What's this idiot thinking about." Hotaku thought then replied. "I'm not caring." Then continued reading.

"Your so humble." Goyjo thought…Then didn't reply he got bored and went outside to get some fresh air…

Goku did the same…

A/N: They couldn't read remember? Ghastly Stare OMG I'm so sorry!

"I found it." Hakkai stated.

"Found what?" Sanzo asked.

"Books about the sutra…"

"Oh…"

They continued reading until they got the information they needed to journey west…and they continued….

As there way out, they talked to Asuka…

"Was my help ever needed in these kinds of battles?" Roan thought silently as she saw her party beating up every sandman thy encounter as they pass they're way through the portal…they arrived at prontera city…

"We're here!" Sameru said as he jumped for joy.

The others did the same…

"They didn't need me." Roan thought…

"Hey aren't you happy?" Sameru asked.

"I am Silly." Roan acted.

Suddenly she saw Sanzo walking out of the church…then Asuka…

"Roan-San! I'm happy you're back where is Rean?" Asuka bombarded her with questions…

"She's…" Roan trailed off Asuka sensed what it means…

"Humph…I thought you trust your friend." Sanzo suddenly spoke…

"What?"

Sanzo didn't reply…

"Your probably from Prontera." Shinjiteru said

"Like you." Said Rean

"So ok then…" She took out another blue gem… "Warp Portal"

Rean entered the portal Shin followed.

"Is this all the survivors?" Asuka asked.

Roan replied with a mild nod of disappointment…Asuka studied them as if finding somebody…

"She's not here…" Asuka whispered.

"Who's not here?" Asked Goku?

"None of you business now leave us alone."

"How about her?" Goyjo said pointing at Roan.

"She's staying in the church."

Roan didn't want to; she wants to object but…

"Does she like to stay?" Sanzo stated.

"She has to be." Said Asuka sure of herself.

"Are you sure or are you speaking up for pride…" Sanzo said.

A/N: Ofcourse he knows pride he's addicted over it…Flushed Faced

Readers: Stop Interupting already!

A/N: Ooops sorry!

Roan gathered enough courage… "I…I…I want to go with them!" She stated.

"What? But the church needs you!"

"But you couldn't decide on her life." Shinjiteru suddenly said appearing out of nowhere with Rean.

"Rean!" Roan suddenly jumped on her.

"Hey I'm fine."

"Shin-hime!" Asuka suddenly blurted out.

"Princess?" Hakkai thought looking at someone who seems to be just a normal priestess.

"Princess?" Rean thought a princess just saved her?

"You came back Shin-hime!." Asuka exclaimed.

"I didn't come back." Shinjiteru said…

"But…your highness!"

"I'll go with this strangers…it seems they know what I'm looking for…"

"But you highness… your skills are very important to us."

"You care nothing but yourselves no wonder misfortune had befallen us…we humans think of nothing but ourselves what is good for us…I made up my mind I am going with them." Shinjiteru stated.

A/N: Ok that's that…hope you like it the last statement came from my heart…really…that was suppose to be a lesson for all my reader…


	11. Rear End

Chapter 11

So how was the recent chapters…I wanted to start a new story but I do need to finish this one first so hehehehhe…! Help me if possible review me so I'll get inspired…well that's all… While I'm typing this I couldn't connect to the internet…stupid PC….-- well…good luck on reading this weeks before exams hehehehehe…Oh! And I kinda Gave each Chap a title if they don't sound right could you please suggest?

Hakkai: That's Karma for mistreating me…

Moonlight: How Dare you! And To think I've been listening to your theme!

Hakkai: So what?

Moonlight: Awww…you've been mean to me lately…

Sanzo: Ch…look who's talking…

Moonlight: Goku aren't you going to help me Puppy Eyes

Goku: We're just making you feel what you did to us

Moonlight: But…Hey How dare you do this to me! When I type I'll be free I'm a very great taper whahahahhah…! I'm free

Whahahahahahha…! Starts typing

Goyjo: Now you guys are in trouble

Goku: Isn't that favoritism I'm supposed to be the main character here!

HAkkai: I am!

Sanzo: Morons I am!

Moonlight: Wrong I am Ropes start to disappear then appear at Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai After treating you so well…

Hakkai, Goku, Sanzo: Death Glare at Goyjo

Goyjo: Sweat Drop

Moonlight: Well see you next time! Reviews please! Heres the Japanese Word Bank!

**Hime**- Princess

**Youkai**- Demon

**Hai**- yes

**Kuso**- Damn

**Baka**- Stupid, Idiot, Jerk, fool

**Saru**- Monkey

**Ikkou**- Group, Party

**Kappa**Water Monster

**Urusai-** Shut UP

**San/Chan/Kun**- Used for somebody close to you, but take note sometimes not calling them san or chan or kun means they are really, really close…well depends on the occasion situation…and I've learned it's also used to show respect.

The Journey was surely hard but the princess had made up her mind it's hard to change it…

"Shin-Hime…that's a dangerous journey and…why are you tolerating the insolence of this people." Asuka said

"You judge…a lot Asuka." Shinkiteru said as he grabbed the Shirts of Goku and Goyjo to separate them from fighting.

"Let's go." Shin said.

"Uhm…we are sorry Asuka-san but…you know…" Rean started…

"We want to journey with them." Roan finished.

"So are you taking a peco2?" Shin asked Rean.

"Thanks for reminding me I don't think all of us will fit there."

Sanzo ikkou continued they're journey Roan and Rean in a Grand Peco2 while Goku Goyjo Hotaku and Shinjiteru tried to fit themselves at the back.

"Princess are you sure your ok at this position." Hakai asked.

"Yeah…but I know an easier route…"

"What?"

Shinjiteru got another blue gem and murmured something when a portal appeared in font of them… and they got teleported

"So we've got visitors…" Kougaiji said as he smirked

"Hello Hakkai-san."

"Why hello Yaone-san."

"I wish to talk but we'll get the sutra from you." Yaone said.

"This is the place." Hotaku thought.

"Ice Wall…"

"It seems you brought company…"

"Shut up." Samzo said.

"Hey bro!" Dokugakouji greeted.

"Why hello."

Just at that moment monsters and demons started appearing…rune midgards in danger the worlds in danger.

A/N: Ok I guess that the reason I don't get any reviews is becuz this is a cross over well I did this because I found a lot of similarities between Saiyuki and Ragnarok like the demons and monsters the destruction of the world what so ever…but I guess I'll have to just make a crap out of this….

KAnzeon Bosatsu then appeared…

"Why Hello…"

"Ch…old woman…"

"Godess of Mercy why are we hear?"

"To end the crappy story."

"What?"

"The End…of Part 1"

Moonlight: Don't listen to her!

Kougaji…you want to free your mother go ahead…

Mother…

Onichan-seems to like his mother a lot do you think she'll like me too

Kougaji-sama…

"You won't get the Sutra."

"Really…"

"Magnus!" A voice said

"What they have a priestess?" Hotaku yelled

"Ressurection!" The voice follwed

"That's the princess I'm looking for!" Hotaku screamed despite the endless blows they have been receiving.

The DarkLord Satrted to appear infront of them…

"Foolish Humans…" The DarkLord Stated…

"Resurrection!" The Voice repeated…

Gyumao appeared as well…

"What they needed the sutra to do that!" Hakkai said alerted.

"Thanks to Misui there's no need for the sutra.."

"Misui…Onechan what are you doing!"Shin shouted.

"She's under me."

"No I won't allow that."

"Well…too late she's my robot now…

Gyumao and the Dark lord started destroying the towns and everything…

Everything…and there's nothing we could do…

Yes we could do something

What.

Revive the dead authoress

Stupid

I'm

Alive


	12. Baldur's Awakening

Do you know the song "I'll Be there" By Michael Jackson? You see we'll have our songfest and Jeez I have this oh so feeling classmate who should die! Damn Bitch! She feels she's so superior well I say she must go to hell and burn but wait! Hell is too good for her…hmmm she deserves a more pitiful place…maybe somewhere deeper…well I bet maybe I could put her on my personalized torture chamber and slowly kill her…such a feeling president! Jeez…! Oh yeah…She should freaking' die! She thinks she's so superior! Heck! Well I'm here to post my fic sorry for the delay…

Meet the Characters my characters well the main anyway hehehehehe… (AGAIN)

Roan the Acolyte

Rean the Crusader

Ayui the thief…**dead**

Magician A.K.A Maggie the Wizard…**dead**

Hotaku the Wizard

Shinjiteru the priestess.

Misui the priestess…Shin's sister

Moonlight: Hey guys! I'll free you if you kill my stupid classmate.

Sanzo-ikkou except for Goyjo: Oh what a joy.

Goyjo: Can't I pick up on her.

Moonlight: She's too ugly trust me! She's very ugly!

Goku: Can I eat her?

Moonlight: no.

"Sanzo: Ch…

Moonlight: Go ahead kill her! CHARGE! Oh yeah the Japanese bank…

**Hime**- Princess

**Youkai**- Demon

**Hai**- yes

**Kuso**- Damn

**Baka**- Stupid, Idiot, Jerk, fool

**Saru**- Monkey

**Ikkou**- Group, Party

**Kappa-**Water Monster

**Urusai-** Shut UP

**San/Chan/Kun**- Used for somebody close to you, but take note sometimes not calling them san or chan or kun means they are really, really close…well depends on the occasion situation…and I've learned it's also used to show respect.

**Onichan-** Brother

**Konobaka-** I'm not exactly sure if this is the way it's spelled but I think it means big jerk big idiot or something of the sort.

Chapter 12: Broken Dreams

Misui's face was emotionless, it's like she's just a zombie. Shinjiteru couldn't help but cry her sister…the one who helped her pursue her dreams…

"Now I could freely do whatever I like with you I don't need you now." Kougaiji said as he smirked.

"What did you do to my sister?" Shinjiteru screamed.

"Oh nothing. So why don't you calm down princess…" Kougaiji said.

"Wait…time…resurrection…that skill it has weakness somewhere." Hotaku thought.

"Tch…She's dead why'd you cry for her." Sanzo said

"KonoBaka!" Shin Shouted…

"What? How dare you." Sanzo retorted.

"She's my sister!"

"Shin-Hime there's still hope."Hakkai screamed from the back

"Why are you reading in this situation!" Roan asked Hotaku.

"Shut up."

"Twin blades…Shall appear…7 stones…" Hotaku read silently

"Never lose hope." Hakkai said.

"It seems that your company is as useless as you are." insulted Kougaiji.

Hope…Hope to live and die for

Hope to stay and carry on

Hope to be in pain and joy

A strange contradiction isn't it…

But nevertheless it's always there…

A/N: Yeah another thingie I made…

Goku took out is Nyoibyo and charged towards Kougaiji but a barrier surrounded them…

Gyumao and the Dark Lord continued to destroy everything…

"We are in Glass Heim! priestess are superior in this place." Hotaku finally spoke, as she continued reading.

Suddenly dark clouds surrounded them and a singing voice lulled them to sleep… Your memories shall be my food…A female said

Authors Note: I don't know if you remember a saiyuki reload episode where Sanzo Goyjo and Hakkai's memories where stolen? Well this is it again…I mean the same Youkai

Goyjo woke up in a garden alone…alone with Ayui…She was wearing white dress that compliments her purple hair and brown eyes…there are a lot of flowers too from apple red to zinc white…

"Oniisan."

"Ayui What are you doing here!"

"Didn't I tell you every time you see a flower I would be there…"

"How long had it been…"

"Yeah…"

"I know you aren't real but I want to take this chance to say…say…sorry…" Goyjo said a little stiff.

"Don't worry you did nothing wrong, but you can't stay here." Ayui said making a little gesture of pushing Goyjo.

o o o

Sanzo woke up with his master…and almost his father…Komyo Sanzo

"Master…"

"Koryou…I waited for the moment I could drink Sake with you…"

Sanzo remained silent and smiled…

"You know the situation don't you?"

Sanzo nodded…

"Just remember ok…?"

x 

" I killed…I bathed in demons blood…"

"Learn to forgive yourself…"

"But…" "Yes…" Hakkai closed his eyes and hugged the girl infront of him…

"Thank you…"

"It wasn't your fault…you did nothing wrong."

"What happened to those three?" Roan,

Rean, Hotaku and Shinjuteru screamed their voices drowned in the commotion.

You could here voices…voices of fear and anguish…time definitely is running out if no one would act, no one will be saved…

"I must get them back!" Goku yelled back.

"Where and how!" Rean questioned.

"Somewhere…anywhere!" Goku replied hurriedly

"The twin blades shall appear after the seven stones will be united…and the twin blade shall be the source of light and darkness shall vanish…" Hotaku's eyes widened as she read.

"Seven stones…the blondie monk…the perverted horny monseter…the smiley dude…and the food freak…Roan and Rean plus me…do we symbolize the seven stones? What about shinjiteru and her sister are they the twin blade…?"

"They're here!" Rean shouted.

"Let's Unite our powers! Sanzo, Hakkai, Goyjo and Goku, Roan, Rean! Let's finish this demons!"

"Sure!"

"No problem."

"No big deal!"

"Sis! Please wake up!" Shin is still not losing hope of retrieving her big sister's consciousness. As she's doing that together we attacked Kougaiji and glowing lights surrounded us and so was Misui and Shinjiteru…

It's been a while…

Lord Baldur you have awoken!

Yes…

Please Lord Baldur help those mortals…!

I though shall help the mortals not for their sake but for us the gods aswell

Thanks Lord Baldur!

So the God of light has awoken and is siding with those impudent fools, those mortal humans!

Dark Lord…Gyumao, you have disobeyed the rules…and though shalt pay the price…

……………………………….

Misui Onechan! Daijobu?

Shin…your okay…I'm fine what happened?

That's not to be talked about, it has no importance the important thing is we're okay!

Yeah…I'm sorry…

And though the light prevailed once again…shall it be remain the same……?

A/N

Please Give me Feedbacks…this is the End but I have plans of changing something big because…this fic didn't turn out the way I want is to so..please?


End file.
